


Black Rose (Vampire Story)

by Mistress_In_Black



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, Killing, Mild Horror, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Religion, Swearing, Vampire hunting, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_In_Black/pseuds/Mistress_In_Black
Summary: All fairytales begin with "once upon a time". But not all fairytales have happy endings.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Black Rose (Vampire Story)

The night rain poured from the sky; almost as if Heaven were crying. The sky fall could be heard from within Chamberlain Manor; it pounded against the windows. It was a typical night. One of the many fireplaces had been lit; the master’s wives sat around it, gossiping and conversing together. The manor’s servants cleaned the dining hall after supper had been eaten. And the house’s master exited his office with his favorite maid. 

Cornelius walked down the stairs with his typical proud posture, his red eyes glistening in the candlelight and he wore a smirk on his face. He joined his wives at the fireplace and placed a kiss upon their lips. Darla straightened her dress and headed to the servant’s quarters. As she passed by Cornelius’s wives, they looked at her and snickered. Cornelius faced away from her, taking a cup of tea when another maid offered it to him. Darla eventually arrived at her room. Throwing herself down onto her bed, she cried herself to sleep. 

Late at night, when the owner of the manor and his wives had gone to sleep, and the servants had retired to the servant's quarters, Darla snuck downstairs with only a candle to light her way. She opened the window and climbed out. Running away from Chamberlain Manor into town, she did not look back. She hoped that the other human servants of the Chamberlain family would someday do the same.


End file.
